


Confessions in the Dark

by AristaStarfyr



Series: Omegaverse [4]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Turtlecest, what the hell is he thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristaStarfyr/pseuds/AristaStarfyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation from "Dinner and a...Show?"  There's only so much one can write on introspection before the porn just smacks you in the face. >.></p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions in the Dark

"Get your controller fixed?"

It was hilarious to watch the way Michelangelo's face scrunched up in concentration and then blossomed into frustrated disappointment. "Sewer apples!" 

Raph barked out a laugh, shaking his head and tossing a can of soda to his brother. "Might as well come and watch the game."

"I knew I was forgetting something." Mikey didn't bother looking at the can as it sailed through the air, snatching it deftly with one hand before popping the top and plunking down beside his brother. 

"You managed to get him to bed, alright?"

"Yeah. I don't know what he's working on, but he's beat." Mikey arched an eye ridge as he looked at his brother. "Where's Leo?"

"Meditatin'."

"What, you two haven't figured out a way to kink that up, yet?" 

It was always a blast to watch coke spew out of Raph's nostrils. He always needed a decent clean out of the sinuses every once in a while. Mikey grinned. "Okay there? Need a pat on the shell?"

"Fuck...off." Raph was still trying to sneeze the fizzies out of his snout. 

Mikey just chuckled and let the sounds of the game surround them for a bit. Curiosity was eating at the younger turtle but he didn't know how to broach the subject-or how the questioning would be met, for that matter. His anxiety peeked through by the rapid bounce in his foot and he tried to ignore it as he concentrated on the game. "Which one's winning?"

"Red."

"Oh."

Raph knew something was eating at his brother. If something wasn't, Michelangelo would have been all over the place by now. He was quiet for the most part and being still--again, for the most part. Without trying to be obvious, his slid his gaze over to his brother, trying to catch a hint. Hell, he just successfully put Don to bed and that was a feat that usually took sneaking sleeping pills into the brainiac's coffee! Hiding his taking in a deep breath, he stretched and yawned, yanking his mask down to around his neck. "So why are you here?"

"Huh?" Just like Mikey to be distracted in his own thoughts. 

"Didn't stutter, Mike. Why are you here in the pit and not in that bedroom like I know you want to be." If Raph had to spell it out, he was more than happy to. Hell, he was the vulgar one out of the group. Appearances needed to be kept up.

And just like that, Raphael barreled right into what Michelangelo wanted to discuss. Well, he kind of barreled into it. It was more like he was glancing off the point and Mikey was relieved to have some direction. "No. He got...he's not ready."

"Not ready?"

"Some people get a little nervous about feeling out new things, Raph. I know it's a difficult thing to grasp, but it happens." Mikey being testy was proof enough that he was stressed. Finally he blew out air and took a drink of his soda as his eyes drifted back to the TV. "Why are you out here and not with Leo?"

"We're still our own people. He doesn't need to be up my shell and I don't need to be up his. Not all the time." A lecherous grin graced his face. "At least only some of the time." As Raph expected, Mikey rolled his eyes as a disgusted look settled on his face. But then the next question made Raph pause.

"So what's it like?"

"Huh? What's what like?" He supposed he deserved the withering glare. "About sex? Aw, come on, Michelangelo. We've only fooled around here and there; we haven't--"

"You mean you got your shell kicked around for a full week and you two didn't do the deed?" Now Mikey was perched on his seat, soda balanced on one knee as he leaned as far into Raph's space as he dared. "What are you two waiting for?"

"Probably the same thing you two are waitin' for!" Privacy. Quiet. A few hours where Splinter wasn't watching them like a hawk. Raph just shrugged. "I ain't kissing and telling. Shell, we ain't even bonded yet and...I can't see how this can get more than it is now." There was something in his expression that shifted. Not softened, but shifted. 

And Mike, being the intuitive turtle that he was, grinned. "You love him."

"I love all of you." Raph tried to dismiss it with a huff and an eyeroll.

"Yeah, but this is different." Finally able to latch onto something other than his own frustrations, he started to gesture. "You're our brother and you'd take a bullet for any of us, blah blah blah. But you... you ... _love_ him." The realization that Raph actually had the capacity for that kind of emotion and put it with another living being floored him for a moment. Not that Mikey thought that Raph was heartless (case in point, Spike) but to see it here again made Mikey sit back on the cushions with a look of awe on him. "Wow. Does he know?"

"You tell anyone, and I will get so far up your shell, Mikey--"

"Hey, now. I wouldn't do that to my favorite bro!" Yes. Blackmail fodder! Mikey had needed that and now he was all silly grins. "Especially my favorite bro who wouldn't eat all of my favorite cereal in the morning~" Even though he decided he couldn't use this information as blackmail fodder, Raph didn't need to know that. And if Mikey was good at anything, it was keeping the enemy guessing. "Thanks for the talk, Raphie. I think I'm going to go to bed, now. If Donnie hasn't tried to sneak out by now, it's likely he'll stay in for the night." He got up to stretch, watching Raph turn back to the game. Spying his chance, he dove in to hug his older brother and give him a stupid, sloppy kiss. "I wuv you, big brudder!"

"Ack! Get. Off. Me." He shoved Michelangelo away as the younger turtle dodged away with a cackle. Brothers. Damn, they were annoying. He settled back down to watch the game, trying to make some heads and tails of what was going on. Just when he figured out the team he was rooting for was losing, another interruption came by on stealthy feet.

"Who's winning?"

Raph wasn't startled by Leo's silent entrance. He furrowed his brow. "Purple."

"You mean the Panthers?" Leo asked the question smoothly as he moved to sit beside the Alpha. 

The query actually made Raph look up and watch Leo walk past the screen. "Y-yeah. You pay attention to this?"

"From time to time. It's not like I have much of a choice." A small smirk graced Leo's face as he caught Raph's shocked expression. "I understand the basics and I've tried to read up on the strategic maneuvers they make. It's not all that hard to get a grasp of. Is there another soda around?"

The extra soda Raph had for Leo was now in Michelangelo's hands so he passed his can to Leo. "Here."

"Thanks." He was about to take a drink and then then stopped, glancing back over to Raph. "You didn't spit in it, did you?"

"Yep. Hocked a great big one in there just for you."

"Ew. That's gross, Raph."

"No it ain't. We've swapped spit before."

"That's different." Leo cautiously eyed the opening of the can, then looked back to Raph who was still looking at the screen but held a big smirk on his face. "You're messing with me."

"You won't really know until you take a drink now, will ya?" This time he turned to glance at the other turtle. Something about the conversation that just happened with Mikey made Raph move swiftly, trapping their leader in the corner of the pit's seat, arms caging Leo's shoulders in the process. Soda splashed and fizzed between them, sending sticky bubbles of sugar water every which way. Raph's voice dropped as he nuzzled the crook of Leo's neck before Leo had the chance to protest. "Or maybe we can just go traditional if you're that thirsty."

He was tense at first from Raph's quick movement but suddenly Leo felt like his was drowning. Raph was a rush of power and passion and heat that always washed over him. It was all he could do to hold back the churr as he felt the backs of Raph's fingers graze down his side. Leo's tail started to wag and barely brushed up against Raph's knee. That was a good enough signal for the brawny turtle and he tucked his knee right up against the growing bulge, causing Leo to grunt softly into the fierce kiss he was swept up in. Mystified as to what happened to Raph to cause him to be so public in his display, he relented, sinking back into his position and curling the foot that had been planted on the floor up and around the back of Raph's calf. The nearly forgotten can of soda was placed on the floor, hopefully in a spot where it wouldn't get knocked over.

It wasn't the first time Leo had been 'caught' like this. Usually it happened in the dead of night or in one of the darkened sewer tunnels away from prying eyes. Ever since that night during Leo's heat Raph had been cautious, timing his 'hunt and capture' just right. It thrilled Leo to no end, His heart sang as he was given the chance to fall back and be limp, letting his future Alpha and mate do as he pleased. Only...Only he wanted to hear Raph's churr again. He heard it just that one time. Deep and over powering, it shook Leo to the very marrow of his bones. He wanted to see Raph is his full glory, to be able to touch and stroke and learn all the little nuances that pulled soft, needy sounds from him. Would Raph even _have_ soft, needy sounds?

" _Raph_." The name came from him lips tight and thready, his neck arching as he felt sure fingers stroke up against his slit. Leo squirmed, trying to arch higher so that Raph's fingers would dip lower. They never did past that one time. "Raph, please."

"Drop down, Leo." Raphael's voice was rough and scratchy as his fingers toyed with Leo's tail, making the smaller turtle arch up against him. There was an odd tension in his voice and his eyes blazed green fire while he waited for the Omega to coordinate himself. A pleased hum came from Raph when he felt the weight of Leo's length fill his hand. His strokes were slow and methodical, twisting and squeezing to keep Leo on the edge and guessing as to what he would do next. Raph never pulled his piercing gaze from Leo's face and all the turtle could do was gasp and cling onto chipped shell. The first orgasm took Leo by surprise but his cry was swallowed down by Raph's kiss, demanding even more as his fist was relentless.

Leo lost count. He always did with Raph. With every pulse the hothead's eyes darkened and he would lick his lips as Leo writhed beneath him. It was a faint awareness, but Leo swore he could feel Raph rocking against his thigh, grunting softly while he bit his own lip. The strip of red that was his mask was gone, having fallen off his neck, Leo assumed. He wanted to touch back, taste back, swallow down Raph's sounds with his own. "I want-"

"Want what, Fearless?" Raph had to bury his nose in Leo's throat, the vibrating timbre threatening to become a churr.

"Want to touch you." Leo grinned a victory as Raphs grip tightened, the pace quickening. "Taste you," the words hissed through him just before he felt another tip him over the edge, making his legs quake as he clung to Raphs neck. "Wanna feel you, R-Raph. F-fuc-"

Why the hell did he put himself through this torture, Raph wondered as he took to biting Leo's lip to quiet him and to keep his own churr silent. He was at his own limit, mask past soaking while his hand moved hard and fast, wishing that he could relax and allow Leo's mouth everywhere on him, just like he promised. A groan vibrated from him and he finally stopped, relishing in Leo's frantic panting. The turtle beneath him was trembling, soaked with fluids and sweat and carrying the most blissful, peaceful expression on his face. Leo never carried that look, not even when he meditated. And the look of glorious agony that creased his face when he came shot sparks through Raphael's system. He was more than happy to take the control out of Leo's hands any time if he could feel how boneless the leader was now. 

Raph's beak nuzzled Leo's neck as he released a deep breath, making the blue banded brother moan and shiver again. "I'm going to clean up. When you're done here, you can take the shower next." He sounded rough and it took him another minute to actually move. He felt Leo's hands tighten on him briefly before they loosened, freeing him. He kept his soaked mask and brought it into the shower with him.

 _What the hell just happened?_ Leo couldn't move as he weakly draped his arm over his eyes. He felt wrung out and the thought of moving was so far from his mind. Actually, his mind was on Raph. He could still smell him and the heady lust that still surrounded him. He was sure that his brother was under the hot sprays of the shower, stroking himself hard and fast as he pressed his cum soaked mask to his face. What Leo wouldn't give to watch that and then join him. As more of his mind fell into place, he came to the conclusion that Raphael's behavior was odd. It was already more than apparent that Leonardo wouldn't refuse the Alpha anything, so why was he waiting?

Maybe it was to make certain that Leo didn't refuse him. Or make him not be refused.

He smeared his hand over his face, opening his eyes to the ceiling of the lair. So much of their clan relied on Leo being the leader. He had to order them, put them in danger, direct them out of it over and over again. He could rely on Raph arguing though at least half of his decisions. Raph was the one who balked the hardest at the Leader Voice. Maybe this was the way for Raph to make certain that he was the one in control. How easily could Leo have ordered Raph to bed, or at least told him to do things? All Leo had done was voice his wants and Raph listened, but said nothing one way or another. And he was so selfless in this act; Leo was sure that when he walked away this time, he'd been a serious amount of discomfort.

"Love you too, Raph," he whispered softly, then groaned as he tried to get up. "Shit."

"Leo." The voice was soft and gentle, coming from the hallway where the bedrooms were.

"I'm fine, Don. Go back to bed." Leo looked at the mess they had made, already trying to figure out the best way to clean it. Still sensing another presence still there, he lifted his head. "Really. I'm okay."

"...Good night."


End file.
